Among rotating electric machines mounted in a vehicle for use, some generally known rotating electric machines include a rotatable rotor and a stator arranged opposite to the rotor in a radial direction. The stator includes a stator core including a plurality of slots aligned in a circumferential direction and stator windings wound through the plurality of slots in the stator core.